wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Desert Rose Confederacy
Introduction The Desert Rose Confederacy is a race-themed Role Play guild of humans & worgens in Kalimdor. The story premise is non-cannon & falls into a gray area of Warcraft's lore. The guild is composed of Kalimdor-born humans in the southern regions in a clan based system brought under one banner. DRC has been a part of Wyrmrest Accord since 2010. Brief History In the wake of his victory in claiming the Kiyat clan, Grand Shayk Shamal al-Mubarak called for a new order where the people of the desert would be united. He waved the banner of the Desert Rose Confederacy and secured a haven for those seeking a new home. With this new union, he named his people “The Mazygh” The Confederacy was open to all those who are of the Mazyghen, be that they are of full or half blood. They also more have been known to take on outsiders of the Seven Kingdoms who wish to join and aid in the cause as long as they adapt to the life style, ways, and beliefs of the Confederacy and the Mazyghen. Al-Mubarak’s reign was prosperous until turmoil reared its head once more. The Shakya Avela’andi Mataheph, often referred to as the Fire Princess, and her rebel clan sought the head of the Grand Shayk and attacked the Confederacy while they grew complacent and lowered their guard. During this time, the Grand Shayk was called upon from his people, but their words were unanswered as they discovered that their leader had gone missing. However, through the heroic efforts and planning of the Confederacy, the Fire Princess and the rebel threat were subdued. Although a peaceful resolution was achieved, the Confederacy still found themselves leaderless. Due to his absence when in dire need, figureheads of the Confederacy declared him a deserter and the military leader Rashida Kahin al-Dhi'ib rose to lead her people, now under the title of Sulta. As her predecessor did, she proclaimed that the people of the Confederacy shall be called the Alayya’i. With a new leader in power, the Confederacy are now forging ahead, further searching the land to further unite their people. The Alayya'i The Alayya’i are a race of desert dwelling humans native to Kalimdor. It is believed after the Sundering these people, just as their cousins from the Eastern Kingdoms, are descendants of the vrykul offspring deemed unfit for life. Today, they can be identified by their darker complexion, dark eye and hair color and distinct style of clothing. Differing from their eastern cousins, the Alayya'i are nomadic and depend most of their living on their horses along with hunting/gathering. The primary mode of transportation is by horse but they do have camels and recently aquired hippogryphs for flight. With their nomadic nature it is believed that staying in one place for too long invites trouble, that your enemy knows where you are at to constantly attack you and to go where the resources are instead of leaving it to chance to starve. Yurts are the main form of housing among the Alayya'i but they have occasionally taken over huts of other people by force, such as Quillboar. The biggest gathering of yurts is known as Al'Fustat, the city of tents and is the main hub of the Confederacy. The population of the Alayya'i is relative very small compared to the rest of the human race, there are roughly around 2,000 Alayya'i living, the population of a small town and even smaller militant force. This is due to their nomadic lifestyle, enivoriment, and culture leading to a rough life where only those strong enough survive. But it is not entirely uncommon for some Alayya'i to live in the Eastern Kingdoms and stepping away from their heritage for a more comfortable lifestyle. As a confederacy, there are several clans that make up to the power of it; Kiayt, Hyab'arani, Atil, Sha'aani, Ukju, and Ariikhe. The Clans Kiayt '- Originating from Western Tanaris, the Kiyat were clan driven by war and politics. They often found themselves embattled with the neighboring Sandfury Trolls as well as inner turmoil from uprising leaders. They were ultimately fractured by a civil war during a power struggle by the al-Mubarak family. The Kiyat are known for their vicious warriors and skilled riders. '''Atil '- Once members of the Kiyat, the Atil spilt from them after a series of exiles and executions due to their dark practices. Once they settled in Eastern Tanaris, they continued their practices in secret, often living in in dark caves out of the reach of the sun. The Atil are often associated with dark and mysterious magics and are best known for their large number of magi, priest and assassins. '''Hyab'arani - Hailing from the Southern Barrens, the Hyab’Arani were said to be the most nomadic of all the tribes. They are very spiritual, ritualistic peoples accustomed to the harsh way of life in the Barrens. As nomads, they trained and bred horse, and eventually bred a long line of horse that were unparalled to any other breed. The Hyab’arani are renowned for their legendary steeds and skilled riders. Sha'aani '- The Sha’hanni are not only one of the fiercest clans, but the rarest. Taking home in the sands of Silithus, they fought bravely against the Silithid. During the attack on the gates of Ahn Qiraj, the entire clan nearly fell along with their leader. In the wake of their near-destruction, the Sha’hanni became scattered across the land. They are known for their cunning survivalists and hunters. '''Ukju '- Half-man, half beast, believed to be descendants of the fabled Wolf-Tar. Once used as a bedtime story to children, the Ujku have become a reality, as they have rejoined their brothers and sisters of the Alayya’i. Although they are fierce warriors, they are watched over with wary eyes due to many not being able to fully control their curse. They are all worgen and this is the clan they become while blood-born of other parent clans like Sha'aani. 'Ariikhe '- The newest clan to be obtained into the Confederacy, their joining was by conqueoring as they were once a rebel group. Shayka Avela'andi Mataheph formed the clan to protect Kalimdor from it's enemies. However due to a person vendetta, the Ariikhe went to war against the Confederacy and ultimately became a part of it. Controversal Lore There are people who believe the concept of the Alayya'i to be far-fetched due to the estbalished lore of Warcraft, stating that humans are new to Kalimdor since the founding of Theramore. However Blizzard has actually made it completely possible with embelishing on their story through World of Warcraft, novels, and table top role playing game. The lore of World of Warcraft is not perfect, but it does allow for new flavors to be added to a role play community. Resource: http://www.wowpedia.org/Human#At_the_dawn '''"The humans are descendant of the vrykul. Around 15,000 years ago, the gods "abandoned" the vrykul, and a certain time after that, their children were born "weak and ugly." King Ymiron ordered all those children to be killed, but not all parents obeyed this order and instead hid their children to grow up far away from Northrend These nascent humans saw the kaldorei as shadowy figures with god-like powers, but were sometimes captured and used as slaves by them. Centuries before the War of the Ancients, the bear Ancients Ursoc and Ursol, befriended many generations of humans and kaldorei and were beloved in return. When the night elves fought the demons during the War of the Ancients in their lands, the humans and trolls retreated deep into the wild. Groups of endangered humans or night elves were guided away from the doomguard by Aviana disguised in mortal form They persevered, exploring the continents in search of game, wood, and refuge.'"'' -From wowpedia. There are also Waste Wanderers which had no lore to speak of, nor any connection to the South Sea Pirates. They are a stand alone group of humans in Tanaris and Uldum with Middle-Eastern themed names. So the Alayya'i fall into probability rather than lore-breaking. Team Classy There are members in the DRC that are not human nor worgen. These members belong to a section known as Team Classy and are alts of established players in the guild. The reasoning behind this group is due to the '''Stay Classy guild achievement, which rewards the 8th bank tab voucher. With the requirements being all Alliance races and classes at honored with the guild, this becomes a difficult task for a racial themed guild. Dwarves, Draenei, Night Elves and etc are all Out of Character concerning the guild and have no In Character ties. The purpose is entirely Out of Character. Content For game play, DRC does do other things beside Role Play. Currently the guild is active with dungeons for achievements, up-to-date gear and role play gear. Members are also known for PvP, spotted in Tol Barad and soon looking to do rated battlegrounds. As for raids, old content is what is covered such as vanilla, BC, and few Wrath. There is no word that DRC will do Cata raids and if so will be on the casual end. Links Desert Rose Confederacy website Category:Alliance Guild Category:Move to Archive